falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cleansing the Commonwealth
}} Cleansing the Commonwealth is a Brotherhood of Steel radiant quest in Fallout 4. The quest is obtained from Knight Rhys in the Cambridge Police Station. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Each quest gives a random location containing a group of foes, either super mutants, feral ghouls, Children of Atom or synths. The Sole Survivor must eliminate the target among the group and report to Knight Rhys for the reward. It is not necessary to kill the whole group of troublemakers, there is only one targeted individual that must be eliminated. Possible locations * Back Street Apparel * BADTFL Regional Office * Beaver Creek Lanes * Bedford Station * Big John's Salvage * Boston Mayoral Shelter * Breakheart Banks * Chestnut Hillock Reservoir * Coast Guard Pier * College Square * Corvega Assembly Plant * Crater House * Cutler Bend * D.B. Technical High School * Dunwich Borers * Eagle's Cove Tannery * East Boston Preparatory School * Fallon's Department Store * Faneuil Hall * Federal Ration Stockpile * Four Leaf Fishpacking Plant * Gibson Point pier * Greater Mass Blood Clinic * Gunners Plaza * Gwinnett Brewery * Hardware Town * Haymarket Mall * Hub 360 * Hub City Auto Wreckers * Hubris Comics * Hyde Park * Jalbert Brothers Disposal * Kendall Hospital * Kitteredge Pass * Layton Towers * Mahkra Fishpacking * Malden Center * Mass Pike Tunnel * Medford Memorial Hospital * Monsignor Plaza * Nahant Oceanological Society * National Guard Training Yard * National Park Campground * Neponset Park * Parkview Lounge * Poseidon Reservoir * Quincy Quarries * Quincy Ruins * Rayburn Point * Revere Beach Station * Revere Satellite Array * Rocky Narrows Park * Saugus Ironworks * Scrap Palace * The Shamrock Taphouse * Shaw High School * S. Boston Military Checkpoint * Suffolk County charter school * Super Duper Mart * Thicket Excavations * Trinity Plaza * University Point * Vault 88 * Vault 95 * Vault-Tec Regional HQ * Vim! Pop Factory * West Roxbury station * Wicked Shipping Fleet Lockup * Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ * Wilson Atomatoys factory }} Quest stages Notes * If one has previously visited or cleared any of these locations prior to receiving the quest, they may reset enemies and loot upon returning to them. * In order to complete the mission "Clear out Gwinnett brewery", one actually needs to clear out the Gwinnett restaurant. Bugs * Bugged out on Coast Guard Pier, Breakheart Banks, Bedford Station, National Park Campground, and University Point section to some and will not allow completion (Verified on Breakheart Banks and using the console command will break the quest giver Knight Rhys, making him repeat a few verses saying that the location is not going to clear itself.) ** Breakheart Banks bug duplicated and verified. The quest can be completed with the command . This will complete any active Cleansing the Commonwealth quest and enable the player to turn in the quest. ** Breakheart Banks bug duplicated and verified on Xbox One. On fast-traveling in, the compass marker was absent. After walking around looking (unsuccessfully) for bad guys with V.A.T.S., the marker reappeared. However, the distance marker disappears when the distance is below a value of 33 to about 55. When approaching from the west, it is possible to get closer before the marker disappears. The critical distance is larger when the Sole Survivor is to the east of Breakheart Banks. It may be significant that prior to attempting a "clean-up", the artillery was called in. Maybe the explosions blew a super mutant a long way away, and he survived. Multiple attempts to clear this by returning to Rhys were ineffective. * Locations do not always reset, and while the area may already be cleared, the quest will not complete. * In rare cases this quest can cause your whole game to simply crash, causing you to lose valuable progress. * This quest will sometimes send the player to Far Harbor prior to the start of Far From Home as well as Nuka-world prior to starting All Aboard for a radiant quest. ** This can be fixed with the console command (see the note above), which sets the quest state to "Report to Knight Rhys". Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel quests de:Die Reinigung des Commonwealths fr:Purge du Commonwealth ru:Очищение Содружества uk:Очищення Співдружності zh:淨化聯邦